The New Duelist
by TheGamerEric
Summary: Hey there people of the web thank you for stumbling upon my new story that I will be working on for a while and hope to improve it as I go along so any and all suggestions will be able to help me make this a better story. also I will put others OC characters in this as well at the owners permission just tell me the deck style and type. also details on The OC. Again thank you all


**Hello and welcome to my very first fan fiction post ever! So I say thank you for stumbling upon this story. how ever like I said its my fist fan fiction so any and all comments for improvement or suggestions will be read and taken into consideration. now to mention that I own none of this or anything mentioned in this story everything belongs to there respected and rightful owners I claim nothing but my own character. again thank you for reading my story.**

Hello and welcome to duel academy my name is Jester von clown and I am your new principle and the rest of my colleagues behind me are your teacher each and every one of them will be teaching you on the very basics of dueling and of course basic skills and necessity's such as Math and Physical Exercise and all that other stuff and…. Bla bla bla bla.

Eric: when are we going to be done here I just want to get this over with. ?: shhh be quiet. Eric: sorry. Von Clown: and without further ado I shall introduce our special guests that will be making an appearance every now and then at our request. And here they are you may all know him as our "former" Domino city duel champion Jack Atlas! Jack: I heard that you lame excuse of a-. Von Clown: and next is our current duel champion of domino city Yusei Fudo! Fudo: hey everyone it's nice to meet you. Von Clown: yes and Joining them will be many other names you might hear but these two will do for now. So that will be all for now students go socialize amongst each other and get acquainted with the new student and by all mean feel free to engage each other in a duel is always fun to watch now be free children.

Eric: greet now all I need to do is get the funny looking guy to sign these transcripts and I'm out of here. ?: Ohm excuse me I'm but can you help me. Eric: me? But I'm new here to, what can I possible do to help you? ?: well I was just hoping I can hang out with you until the day is over you seem pretty tuff looking and I'm not really a good duelist and- Eric: relax you can come with me I need to find the principal's office any way. What's your name I at least want to know who's leaching on to me for the day? ?: trip Drysdale it's a pleasure to meet you. I think the principal's office is in the big building in the center of the school so let's start there. Eric: the name is Eric Star Guard it's somewhat nice to meet you to so let's get going. Trip: r-right lets go… so what made you want to come to Duel Academy I bet it was to show of how strong you are in a duel. Eric: first off don't make assumption like that I don't like to show off and I don't like show offs, and second I didn't enroll here it was a mishap of some sorts and I want to get this situated. Trip: oh I see… wait then are you even a duelist! If so if were spotted I'll be the only one who gets challenged to a duel and- Eric: calm down ok trip I duel just not all the time. my dueling is more family related than dueling with other people. Trip: oh I see so if we were challenged to a duel right now you could take them. Eric: I guess it would be pretty annoying but yea I guess. ?: hey you two were do you think you're going Trip: t-to the principal's office actually you see Eric her- ?: yea yea real nice to know kid why don't we have a little duel me and my buddy here vs. you and uhhh… what's your name? Eric: … It's Eric and no thank you by the looks of your outfits I'd say your senior students… or juniors either way the answers no. Trip: Eric I don't- ?: Look pal either we duel or we pull some string and have you kicked out of school. Trip: Eric I- Eric: we except and if we win you leave us alone. ?: And if we win we want your cards. Eric: fine as corrupt as these conditions are we except. Trip: but I don't think that we can win Eric I've only dueled A few times myself and I don't even know what kind of deck you use. Eric: it will be fine we just need to trust in each other and our card and if.

Eric: and don't worry we can play off each other's cards. Trip: ok if you say so, but still think we're going to lose. ?: Alright kiddies it's time to duel and we will start things off.

Duel mode engaged, authentic virtual reality visors online, life points are preset to 8000 points to each team. Duel!

?: ill star things off by summoning U.A. forward tackle in attack mode but he aint staying because now I activate U.A Pass off with this card I can send my U.A forward tackle back to my deck and special summon U.A Forward Advanced to the field to take his place. U.A Forward Advanced 7 star monster with 2800 attack points and 2000 defense points. Next I place one card face down and end my turn your move friend. ?: with pleasure I draw and first I activate foolish burial, with this card I can send one card from my deck to the grave yard… I choose Wolf, the Light sworn hunter, with his ability whenever he is sent to the grave yard he summons himself straight to the field next I summon plague spreader zombie to the field and synchro summon doom kaiser dragon, 6 star monster with 2500 attack points with 1200 defense points. I end my turn with a face down your move losers. Trip: on their first turns they already managed to bring out to really powerful monsters this turn. Eric: just do what you think is best man. Trip: yea but if I don't play my best we will both loose our decks. Eric: yea but just try ok. Trip: ok then my turn, I-I dra-draw. I first set one monster face down and end with two card face down. ?: haha what kind of move was that haha. ?: I know right, activate face down Acid Trap Hole. When my opponent set one card face down I can destroy that card. Trip: I'm sorry I couldn't give you a monster to play off. Eric: its cool man I got these clowns don't you worry. Because know it my turn. I draw and first I activate my Quick Draw Synchron special ability I can send one monster from my hand to the grave to special summon him to the field and then use the Level Eater in my graveyard to eat one level of my quick draw. Next I synchro summon Accel Warrior in defense mode. ? trying to buy some time I see its useless you know. Eric: I know but at least you're trying. ?: Why you fat bastard. Eric: next I use the spell card tuning with this card I can grab one other tuner monster from my deck but I have to send the top card of my deck to the grave so I grab another Quick Draw Synchron. And then I special summon this very same Quick Draw by sending another monster to the graveyard and next I special summon the Level Eater from before by eating a level off of my quick draw. ?: let me guess you have the same monster. Eric: you just don't shut up do you!? Wait your turn jeez. Next I synchro summon jet warrior to the field in attack mode and with his ability I can return on monster on your side of the field and I choose doomsday dragon. ?: You Punk. Eric: what did I say!? What your turn. Next I synchro summon one more time. ?: How is that possible. Eric: Accel warrior is a synchro and tuner monster. When the world need a guardian we turn toward the stars come forth STARDUST WARRIOR! 10 star monster 3000 attack points 2500 defense points. Trip: wow what kind of monster is that. Eric: a really good one. ?: You told me there is no way we could lose and then a new kid summons that. ?: Relax you idiotic fool are going to win on my next turn. Eric: next I use level eater in my grave to special summon him to the field in defense mode and end my turn. ?: nice move new kid but my moves are better I activate A. Force this card give all my warriors 200 attack point for every warrior and spell caster on my field and next I summon U.A Rush Tackle I can special summon this card when I have another U.A monster on the field. Rush Tackle 5 star monster 2000 attack your Stardust Warrior. Go my Advanced Forward finish his monster. Trip: I activate my trap waboku. None of our monsters can be destroyed this turn and we take no battle damage. ?: you little runt. I end my turn by activating my face down safe zone it prevents my monster from being destroyed by battle or by card affect. Eric: you forgot to mention that neither player can take battle damage from that monster as well. ?: Whatever that ends my turn. ?: its my turn and I summon zombie master from my hand and use her affect by discarding one monster I can special one zombie type monster from the graveyard I choose plague spreader zombie and then I synchro summon the same doom Kaiser dragon to the field. Not so fast I activate my stardust warriors special ability when you special summon a monster I can tribute my monster and destroy that special summon monster. ?: you bastard! I end my turn with a face down. Eric: oh and I forgot to mention that at the end phase stardust warrior comes back from the grave yard and back to our field. ?: gahh. Trip: wow Eric that was spectacular. I better try my best then. I draw and I use my other face down call of the haunted and I summon from our grave yard Eric's Accel synchron in defense mode and then normal summon speedroid Ohajikid with this card I can target a tuner monster in either players grave yard special summon it and then immediately synchro summon one wind type synchro monster I choose your plague spreader zombie and use it to synchro summon high speedroid chanbara and I use the spell giant tundra to return all spells and traps on the field. ?: whats a runt like you doing with a card like that. Trip: my Mother gave me this deck. I might not be as good as she was but I can at least try. Go stardust warrior attack advanced forward. ?: you little punk. Trip: im still not done now chanbara attacks your other monster. ?: you stupid kid both our monster will just K.O each other Trip: my chanbara has an ability where if he attacks or is attacked he gains 200 attack points and if hes the one attacking he can make a second attack in the same turn. ?: that's insane! You two our something else. How can two newbs like you two have such good cards. Eric: Ever just thought that we can be that good or you two just suck. ?: you fat son of a bitch what makes you think that you can talk to us like that. Eric: because you obviously aren't going to apologies so I can talk to you two however I want. ?: m-m-maybe we should apologies Mike I don't want to have to get in trouble over this anymore. Mike: now you pussy out some partner you are. Trip: go chanbara destroy his rush tackle. Now attack him directly. Mike: DAMN IT DAMION this is all your fault if I wasn't too busy carrying you we wouldn't have lost Eric: I'm sorry Damion. Damion: for what? Eric: ill tell you after this next move. I draw and activate accel synchrons special ability by discarding one synchron monster from my deck to the grave I can turn either decrease or increase my monsters level I choose to send jet synchron to the grave and decrease his level and use my accel synchron and level eater to synchro summon scared warrior he's just a little repercussion just in case now attack my stardust warrior starlight punishment Mike: no this can't be happing losing to a bunch of newbs. Eric: now finish this chanbara. The winners of this tag duel are Eric StarGaurd and Trip Drysdale. Mike: what a minute Drysdale? As in Olivia and Trance Drysdale the tag duel champions. Eric: wow and here I thought you were just another runt. Trip: well I'm not as good as them or my sister for that matter but I still try my best. Damion: I'm sorry you two I can't speak for him but I really am Eric: oh yea that's right I'm sorry you had be a part of that duel I can tell you didn't want to be a part of this. Damion: how could you tell Eric: you could have used your plague spreaders ability earlier on and summon doomsday dragon and ended us a whole lot sooner with his ability. Trip: really? Damion: you read me like a book. Crowed: YEAH! Mike: no! When did they get here? Von clown: we got here when Eric: summoned his stardust warrior. Tell me Eric are you related to Yusie fudo by any chance. Eric: no but I was raised in the Satalight. The same as him. Von clown: I see and for you Damion. Damion: I'm sorry really I am but I. Von Clown: yes but you know the rules about engaging new students from the opening ceremonies hand me your deck. Eric: what are you going to do with it? Why lock it away of course Mike: just shut up already dad and take mine already you know I have another deck stashed away. Von clown: yes of course you do and for your punishment hand me your duel disk. Mike: fine! But just wait till mom hears about this. You here that new kid as soon as she finds out your gone. Von Clown: I'm sorry about that my son can be ugh but any ways welcome to the school. Trip: thank you we were actually on our way to see you. Von Clown: oh? And what that might be a request for advanced classes perhaps. Eric: actually no I wanted a request for transfer paper/ transcripts so that I can be sent to another school. Crowd: WHAT! Von Clown: I'm going to have to agree with the herd of students on this one. Having a student here with your dueling level will surly get the attention of any higher ups of the dueling companies and if you study here you'll be more then qualified to apply for jobs outside of dueling Eric:…. I don't know. Von Clown: I'm sure we can meet any accommodations you may need. Our dorms are spacey. Of course you will need to share, and- Trip: why don't you stay Eric, we can hang out and chill and duel and- Eric: SHUT UP! Ok ok I'll stay but only on one condition that me and trip our roomed together. Von Clown: that can be arranged….but you also get roomed with two other students. Trip: that's awesome I can't wait to meet them. Eric: yea me neither or whatever (these rooms better be roomy). Damion: don't worry there all roomy and if you're lucky you'll get a few good roommates like trip there. Von Clown: excellent! Everyone fallow me we will be making our way back to the ceremony hall and we will be finding you all your new roommates and before you all get any ideas everyone is set by gender so no gender mixed dorms.


End file.
